


I'm Just Glad To Be Here With You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wakes up after surgery, He & Steve talk, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This happens during the new episode!!!!*





	I'm Just Glad To Be Here With You:

*Summary: Danny wakes up after surgery, He & Steve talk, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This happens during the new episode!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was worried sick about his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was just operated on, after being shot in the chest, The Doctors were very happy with the results, & reassured the former seal, that Danny will make a strong recovery. Steve was not so sure, He wanted to be there, when the blond opens his eyes, & wakes up.

 

Meanwhile, As Danny slept on, He was dreaming of a wonderful future with Steve, & his kids, He also saw what was to become of Five-O, once they retired, & he was proud that it was kept in the family, Lou was taking over as head, while he & his lover focused on their restaurant full time. Plus, They had so many family get togethers, & occasions, It just made them happy, that they have this life, & are living it fully.

 

Steve was relaxing finally, After some convincing, He was making sure that his blond adonis was still comfortable, as he ate the horrible dinner, that the hospital provided. Danny moaned out, & the Five-O Commander said, "Danno, Danno, I am here, I am not leaving you", The Former Seal nearly cried at the sight of his lover's baby blue eyes opening up. "Hey", Danny said hoarsely with a smile.

 

"Hey, You, Welcome Back, I am just glad to be with you, I love you so much, Danno, So much", Steve said with tears in his eyes, "I love you too, Baby, I love you too", They shared a kiss, & Steve carefully got on the bed, & they cuddled & snuggled, Danny couldn't wait to tell Steve what he dreamt about, But, It could wait, It could wait a lifetime even, Cause he has a life & future to live.

 

The End.


End file.
